


Mixed Laundry

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Alteans didn’t have washing machines, Clothe washing, FTM, I’ve done many female and nb Pidge fics so here’s an ftm, Laundry, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mixed Laundry, Pidgancemonth2k17, Slize of life, Trans Pidge, binder, binding, ftm pidge, vld, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day sixteen: Mixed Laundry.Pidge and Lance do the laundry. Ftm Pidge.





	Mixed Laundry

It had been a long day at the castle of lions, and everyone were extremely tired after having formed Voltron yet again and taken out a galra fleet.

Now the team had some valuable time to rest, so it was a perfect time to do some laundry, that’s what Pidge thought atleast. And he got Lance on his side.

“So like, if you could put in everything I could hang the things up later”, he said as he and Lance sorted things that would be put into the washing machine (they had gone to Earth to get one since Alteans didn’t know what a washing machine was. Like for real, the super advanced alien race had never heard of a washing machine). The first round of clothes would be everything blue the couple owned, which meant a majority of Lance’s clothes, since blue and white was his trademark colors when he didn’t wear his standard outfit and jacket.

“Yeah, that’s a good plan. Shall we do white next?”.

“Yeah, that would be great. And then green. But remember to not put in my binder, it needs to be hand washed, or else I might not get flat anymore. And if that happens you can say goodbye to your happiness”.

“Got it dude”, Lance said, and Pidge then left the room, he was gonna tinker a bit with altean technology to see if he managed to make something neat. And then spend some time in the hangar with his lion, yeah. Green was the best company.

As Lance was left alone, he quickly took the dirty blue clothes and threw them into the machine, that soon was filled to the brink. What he did not know was that Pidge had used one of his blue shirts under his green hoodie that was thrown aside. And inside of the blue shirt was his white binder.

Everything got thrown in, the washing program began, and Lance walked away.

~ A few hours later ~

Pidge furiously walked into Lance’s room, where he found his boyfriend playing video games.

“Lance…”, he began, biting his lip.

“Sup babe what’s up?”.

As he turned around to meet Pidge, he saw the fury in his eyes. And that he was only wearing his binder.

“Tell me what is wrong with this”, Pidge said, before pointing down at his newly washed binder. “It is blue. My binder is blue”.

Oh shit now he was in so much trouble.

“How?”.

“You know how. You put my binder in the washing machine with blue stuff. When I said it should be hand washed”.

Pidge leaned in closer, and Lance honestly shaker a bit on fear.

“Dude I swear I did not put it in! I didn’t see it anywhere. It must have been inside a shirt or something”, he began. “Please don’t kill me”.

Pidge let out a sigh and then sat down on the floor beside Lance.

“You’re damn lucky I love you. And that the binder still works, even though it’s blue”.

“Well hey, now the binder will always remind you of me”, he said, trying to give him a flirty smile.

“As said, you’re damn lucky I love you. Or else Voltron would be needing a new paladin”, he said, but then gave Lance a peck on the cheek. “But as a revenge, I put my green hoodie in a machine containing only your white shirts”.

“You did what!”, he screamed as he jumped out of his seat and threw the video game console to the side.

“Revenge sure is sweet. Now we’re even, boyfriend”.


End file.
